Derek Hunter
Derek Hunter is a main character. He is dating Tyler Facheux and is close friends with Nancy Wingfield. Biography Early Life Derek's parents were rival bounty hunters who ended up in the same area and often competed. At one point they were after the same person and ended up talking. They became closer and slept together casually. Derek was conceived accidentally, but they almost immediately decided to keep him. His parents began a more serious relationship as the idea of a family became more appealing. Their last names were too long to be combined into one, and neither wanted Derek to have only their partner's last name. As a result, they gave him the name "Hunter." Derek doesn't like to admit to himself that he does not remember many details of his life before his parents' death. He remembers travelling a lot and being very attached to his parents. He went with them everywhere, even when they were on the job. Many of the criminals they brought down were werewolves. One day, Derek wandered away from his parents' encampment and encountered a man who claimed to be friends with Derek's parents and was lost on the way to meet with them. Derek told the man where his parents were. On the next full moon, the stranger returned with the rest of his werewolf pack and killed Derek's parents. His face was heavily scarred. Deep down, Derek does not feel that he was turned into a werewolf on the same night that his parents were killed. Derek was severely traumatized and fled. He eventually reached a Muggle city, where he was found by a police officer. Derek could not properly communicate with the officer, but mentioned that his parents were gone. The officer knew of Nelly's orphanage and decided to bring him there. Antonella Waterson took Derek in without asking him much of anything. At one point, strange people in robes claimed that Derek belonged with them. Nelly did not trust them and adamantly refused to give Derek up. Derek was very quiet and withdrawn during his first several years at the orphanage. Over time, he warmed up to Nelly and hardly ever left her side. He still avoided discussing anything that had to do with his life before the orphanage. He soon became notably older than the other children, as Nelly could not find a suitable foster for him and he stayed much longer than any of the others. Derek was at first very distressed by this, but he eventually became like a big brother to the younger children. He still longed to be adopted and missed having parents. He was thrilled to receive his Hogwarts letter. Nelly, nervous about the dangers of the Wizarding world and the discrimination he would face as a werewolf, forbid him from attending. She suggested adopting him. Derek was conflicted and ended up running away to London. Hogwarts Years First Year Derek made his way to Platform 9¾. He found that he was rather unequipped and began finding the necessary supplies to blend in. He came across a rare redwood wand and bonded with it quickly. He also gained a collection of Chocolate Frog Cards. He tried to learn what he could about Hogwarts through listening to conversations between more experienced students. On the boat across the Black Lake, he struck up a conversation with Lauren Grady. Upon reaching the castle, he was easily sorted into Slytherin. He met Elliott Scott in this House. He began discussing and trading Chocolate Frog Cards with him while hiding his Muggle origins. He learned about different Wizarding families and the reputations of some of their classmates. They discussed girls; Derek acted rudely towards their other roommates and remarked that he was interested in Lauren, which earned him the ire of Kayne and the respect of Elliott. Derek spent his days of classes continuing to gather intelligence. He also continued trying to befriend Lauren. He liked talking to her, but was annoyed at how focused on Kayne she was. He confronted Elliott about his mistreatment of her. Elliott ignored him and tried to destroy Lauren's blanket. Derek was able to convince Elliott to give him the blanket, but Elliott soon went to attack a sleeping Lauren. Kayne defended her; when Lauren woke up, he saw that Derek had Lauren's blanket and Kayne told her that both Elliott and Derek were trying to hurt her. Lauren fell further in love with Kayne and began avoiding Derek. He was hurt and felt angry at Kayne and Elliott. Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Abilities and Skills * Child care: Derek is fairly experienced and enjoys dealing with children. * Possessions * Wand: Redwood, dragon heartstring. Firmly bonded to Derek. * Quidditch gear and broom * Mysterious chess piece * Mysterious plant: Given to him by Tyler * Various charmed trinkets * Chocolate Frog Cards * French playing cards * Board games Relationships Romantic Tyler Facheux Friends Nancy Wingfield Lineage Category:Characters Category:Present Category:Septet Category:Werewolves Category:Slytherin Category:Hogwarts Quidditch Category:Chasers Category:Keepers Category:Quidditch players Category:Musicians Category:Animagus Category:Childcare workers Category:Children cared for by Nelly Category:Hunter